falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Ванаминго
: Эта статья о существах-мутантах Fallout 2. О внеземной форме жизни в Mothership Zeta см. статью «Чужие». |Локация = Великая шахта Ванаминго Нефтеналивной танкер (трюм) Случайные встречи на западном побережье |Роль = |SPECIAL = См. «Характеристики» |Производ. хар. = См. «Характеристики» |Навыки = См. «Характеристики» |Уровень = |Квесты = Очистить шахту от ванаминго |Файл диалога = |prototype id = |Дополнительно = }} ВанамингоНазываются так лишь те существа, которые живут в одноимённой шахте. Все остальные именуются пришельцами. ( ) — существо Fallout 2. Другое их название — пришельцы ( ), однако неизвестно, имеют ли они отношение к инопланетянам. Описание Неизвестно в каком количестве, кем и когда со зданныеFallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, стр. 182 и 298: Cave of Bones. Someone or something has been collecting bones in this part of the cave — it might be some rats, or it could even be one of the mysterious Wanamingos существа на момент 2240-х гг. живут как под землёй, так и на самих Пустошах западного побережья бывших США. Имя получили благодаря реддингской шахте Ванаминго, где обитало множество этих созданий. Обычно встречаются группами по несколько особей''Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, стр. 35. Имеются утверждения, что существо является результатом эксперимента с ВРЭ, благодаря которому существа стали бесполыми и долгоживущими обитателем планеты. По слухам они были созданы в военных целях, но при неизвестных обстоятельствах сбежали или были выпущены на волю; они водились только на западном побережье США, в северной части основного региона. Прожив долгую жизнь, их биологические часы дают о себе знать — к 2141 году самые пожилые особи начали погибать, в то время как оставшиеся ванаминго и снесённые ими яйца всё ещё остались целы. Несмотря на это, оставшиеся на данный момент ванаминго являются поколением, которое не способно оставить себе потомков. Вылупившимся из оставшихся яиц ванаминго суждено прожить не более пяти лет после 2241 года, а нынешние особи умрут раньше. Избранный, выполнив поручение в Реддинге, уничтожил последнее поколение этих существ. После того, как шахта заработала, в неё были допущены учёные и врачи, которые сделали выводы о том, что эти животные вымерлиБиблия Fallout 0. Перемещение осуществляет при помощи двух ног, на которых имеется по четыре пальца с когтями. Тварь имеет гладкую, переходящую в туловище голову без каких-либо видимых органов чувств, а также пару извивающихся щупалец вместо передних конечностей, начало которых находится выше бедра. Крепкий панцирь, покрывающий большую часть существа, обеспечивает ей надёжную защиту как от физического, так и от энергетического уронаFallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, стр. 184: ''The carapace of the Wanamingo reflects laser energy very efficiently— it's better to use standard projectile weapons (slug throwers) against these tough critters.. Помимо большого рта, снабжённого острыми, как бритва, зубами, на теле не имеется каких-либо органов чувств. Поведение аналогично действиям общественным насекомым с «коллективным разумом». В бою является очень опасным противником, который может атаковать только на ближней дистанции. На момент атаки иногда подвергает противника радиоактивному облучению, ванаминго из Реддинга не могут облучать. Убегает с поля боя, если при смерти или имеет сломанные конечности. При стрельбе по «глазам?» (обозначение в прицельном выстреле) — некоему подобию органов чувств на голове — в случае критического попадания и срабатывании «особенности оружия» голова чужого лопнет с одного выстрела. Характеристики Квесты Очистить шахту от ванаминго • Избранный должен уничтожить всех обитателей шахты по заданию Аскорти. Заметки * В статистике о том, сколько ванаминго и пришельцев убил Избранный, а также сколько он уничтожил яиц ванаминго, отвечает строчка «Убито пришельцев». * Касательно нахождения ванаминго в трюме танкера Крис Авеллон поясняет в [[Библия Fallout 6|Библии Fallout 6]], что согласно ожиданиям разработчиков персонажи игроков должны попадать на танкер в Сан-Франциско при достаточно высоких уровнях, поэтому под конец игры монстры были добавлены на корабль. Опираясь на события [[Мир Fallout|мира Fallout]], Крис пишет о том, что скорее всего летуны, ванаминго и кентавры проникли на корабль в поисках логова и остались там ещё до появления бродяг. * Для Fallout 3 планировался монстр «Мутант ванаминго», но в финальной версии игры он не появился. Существо отличалось отсутствием щупалец, бо льшим ртом и имело розоватый цвет''The Art of Fallout 3. * Несмотря на то, что Опасный Дэн МакГроу говорит Избранному, что длина зубов ванаминго составляет 14 дюймов (35 см), в действительности рост чуть ниже человека и размеры головы мутанта дают основание, что их длина составляет около 4—5 дюймов. Появление За кулисами * В некоторой степени существо напоминает Чужого из одноимённого фильма (''Alien, 1979). * Эдди Рейнвотер, один из художников, которому нравилось оформлять заглавные обложки, поместил ванаминго на обложку Fallout 2[https://www.webcitation.org/6GZaRsDyd?url=http://www.nma-fallout.com/article.php?id=38380 Интервью NMA]. Галерея Wanamingo render.jpg FO2 Wanamingo.gif|Шахта Ванаминго FO2 Wanamingo queen.png|Матка ванаминго WanamingoEgg.png|Яйцо ванаминго WanamingoCA.jpg|Ванаминго-мутант — концепт-арт Адама Адамовича для Fallout 3 Примечания en:Wanamingo ja:Wanamingo pl:Wanamingo pt-br:Wanamingo uk:Ванаминго zh:瓦那明球 Категория:Существа Fallout 2 Категория:Существа, вырезанные из Fallout 3 Категория:Существа, упоминаемые в Библии Fallout